


M.I.A

by bxbyfxcx



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, French Sebastian Smythe, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, blaine takes care of seb, this is for me mostly sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyfxcx/pseuds/bxbyfxcx
Summary: "I made your favourite."Sebastian is down in the dumps and missing his hometown, but Blaine knows his boy inside and out and knows just the thing for bad days.





	M.I.A

**Author's Note:**

> dont u just wanna be in france on a warm summer afternoon, sat on a balcony, drinking juice out a wine glass with your lover, whilst soft music lulls the day away.... how dreamy

Sebastian had texted him earlier in the day, on his way to work telling him today was going to suck. "I can feel it in my bones, B." he had said. 

Lo and behold about 4 hours later, around noon, Blaine had a new message from the man alerting him that he was coming home. Blaine readied himself to be Sebastian's caretaker. It was never a chore to him though, seeing Sebastian so glum was odd. He was usually always so put-together and refined, inconveniences rolling right off like water off a duck's back. It took a lot to bring Sebastian's mood low enough that he didn't enjoy work. 

Sebastian bursts through the door with his phone up to his ear, he was obviously talking to his mum. He never got that fondly exasperated smile on his face when he was talking to anyone else. He sloughed his bag off his shoulder and toed off his fancy shoes. He looked tired. His skin was pale and he had been losing weight at much too fast a rate to go unnoticed. He scrubbed his hand over his face, humming along to whatever his mother was saying, mumbling his replies in French. 

He dragged his feet over to where Blaine was stood in the kitchen doorway, pressing a kiss to his forehead tenderly and bringing him into a loose embrace. Blaine shut his eyes and listened to them talk for a while. Sebastian truly was a mummy's boy at heart. He looked up at the man and smiled gently. He rubbed his fingers in the small of Sebastian's back, his muscles were wound tight, every day forcing the stick to rotate, tightening the tourniquet until it was bound to snap. Blaine sighed a little at the thought. 

Sebastian finished the conversation with his mother and dropped his phone on the island. He looked back at Blaine now and smiled tiredly. It was blindingly obvious that Sebastian was feeling homesick. He longed to be back in France, the warm weather and constant music in the streets. He called his mother nearly every day, using the excuse of not letting his French get rusty but Blaine knew it was because he missed his mother dearly. Blaine wanted to just whisk them away to France for the weekend, and he easily could. Funding and housing were no problem. He knew full well that Alice would give them a bed to sleep in and food in their tummies. Alas, life had a nasty habit of getting in the way of their plans. 

"You home for today?" Blaine asked gently. 

"I kind of messed up on a report and Jensen told me to just take the rest of the day off." Sebastian replied, rolling his eyes and running a hand roughly through his already wild hair. Blaine's heart shrank at the look on Sebastian's face and so he hatched a plan. 

"Baby, how's about you go have a bath and chill out, and I'll make us food?" he tilted his head and smiled his most optimistic smile. Sebastian melted a little, he nodded. 

"I'm sure I'd feel better if you were to join me." he wiggled his brows suggestively but the lewd joke fell flat, his heart not really in it. Blaine still chuckled, to save his ego and pushed him away coyly. 

"Go. Dinner will be ready in about an hour so, get a bath, have a nap, read a book, whatever. Just no more work-mode." he raised an eyebrow knowingly. Sebastian had a bad habit of not leaving his work problems at the door. Lingering on things said and done, thinking about them for the rest of the day. Sebastian smiled at his husband's innate ability to see right through him. He couldn't get away with anything. He wandered off and set to occupying himself for an hour. 

Blaine, on the other hand, set to making a quiche. It wasn't just any old quiche; it was Sebastian's favourite. He got the recipe from Sebastian's mother actually. He only really whipped it out on bad mental health days and this seemed like the exact time Sebastian needed it. Blaine set to work, dancing around the kitchen to his soft music. He made the pastry and filling quickly, the meal coming naturally to him now. He was finished in no time and busied himself by cleaning up the apartment a little. He opened the windows that lead to their balcony, the warm wind kicking up their thin curtains, and carrying the scents around the room; the whole house looked like something from a dream and Blaine was a little too proud with his handywork. 

Sebastian got out the bath, pruney, but a little more relaxed. The smell of the smokey bacon was the first thing he noticed, the way it filled up his nose. He smiled to himself, knowing what was coming. He floated into the kitchen, following his nose and there he saw Blaine sat on the balcony, two full wine glasses and a big bottle of cranberry juice on the outdoor table. Sebastian snorted and sat down close to him, taking one of his hands and resting it against his knee. 

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, candidly. This was the only occasion Blaine didn't allow Sebastian to smirk and flirt his way out of a conversation. Sebastian had to be honest when it came to his mental health. No pussy-footing around things. 

"I miss my mother and I'm unbelievably stressed over work, but yeah." Sebastian looked to Blaine and smiled, a truer smile than before, he was a little bit more at ease but still had some stress hanging around him like a bad smell. He stretched out his arms a little, something clicking and he sank into the deck chair. He looked to see Blaine's lovely little face, marred slightly from a concerned wrinkle between his brows. 

"I'll be okay, killer." he said, reassuringly. 

"I know." Blaine nodded a little, then tugged his hand away. He stood and gestured for Sebastian to stay sat down. 

Blaine left but quickly returned, holding two plates. The quiche was perfectly browned, all the cheese now a gooey layer on top of the onions and bacon pieces. He stood there, looking absolutely dreamy, as always. 

" _I made your favourite_." he grinned. 

Sebastian could've cried. 

Blaine set the plates down and got them cutlery. Sebastian waited for Blaine to return before he started eating. He took his first bite and sighed happily as the buttery soft cheese melted in his mouth, filling up his senses. It was perfect, the hints of spice running throughout it and the pastry, just on the right side of crumbly bringing it all together. Sebastian seriously could've cried. 

"I love this cheese." he groaned happily, mouth full making his cheeks poke out. Blaine chuckled. 

"I know." 

They ate in silence, letting the soft guitar be only noise in the apartment. They were finished quickly, drinking their juice and enjoying the warm sunbeams on their skin. Blaine closed his eyes and tipped his head back, smiling when Sebastian's fingers skittered over his hand and intertwined with his own. Blaine idly thought how he'd love to stay in this moment for the rest of his life. 

"I love this song." Sebastian said airily. 

"I know." Blaine smiled cheekily. Sebastian looked over to Blaine and admired him in secret. The sun was making his skin glow and his hair was curly, laying perfectly across his forehead, shining in the light. He looked so peaceful with his eyes shut, a soft smile gracing his lips, gentle hums coming from his mouth. 

"It might not be Paris but, it's what we've got for now." Blaine said, apologetically. Sebastian brought their linked hands up to his face and pressed feather light kisses to Blaine's knuckles. 

"I'm always in Paris with you." Sebastian muttered, his breath fanning over Blaine's warm little hands. Blaine squeezed lightly and rubbed his thumb over Sebastian’s 

"Tu es l'amour de ma vie. [You are the love of my life.]" Sebastian said, his sincerity and gratitude written all over his face. 

Blaine opened his eyes and smiled widely before he answered. 

"Je sais. [I know.]" 

**Author's Note:**

> if u got my In Paris With You reference i love you also did u do GCSE english lmao. In Paris With You by James Fenton is a gorgeous poem that fits seblaine so bloody well it's uncanny.
> 
> ~
> 
> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)
> 
> 15/100


End file.
